greasefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Greased lightning
thumb|right|335px *'Letra en inglés' Why this car is automatic It's systematic It's hydromatic Why it's greased lightnin' (Greased lightnin') We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads Oh yeah (Keep talking whoa keep talking) A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah (I'll get the money i'll kill to get the money) With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit In? greased lightnin' Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile (Grease lightning go? greased lightnin') Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial (grease lighting go? greased lightnin') You are supreme the chicks'll scream for? greased lightnin' Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go We'll get sone purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins Oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins Oh yeah With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon greased lightnin' Gogreased lightnin'? you're burning up the quarter mile (greased lightnin'? go? greased lightnin') Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lane trial You are supreme the chicks'll cream for? greased lightnin' Go? greased lightnin'? you're burning up the quarter mile (Greased lightnin'? go? greased lightnin') Go? greased lightnin'? you're coasting through the heat lap trial (Greased lightnin'? go? greased lightnin' You are supreme the chicks'll cream for? greased lightnin' Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning ye that's so right baby *'Letra en español (versión musical)' ''¡Claro que sí, Kenickie! Será automático... hidromático... ultramático... ¡será el Greased Lightnin'! Le montaré seis cilindros y un buen turbocompresor... Flipando, estoy flipando... Volante deportivo y doble carburación... Alucinando, estoy alucinando Con un carro tan brutal habrá cola en mi portal... Lo digo de verdad; voy a hincharme a ligar con Greased Lightnin' volando te verán pasar... ¡Go, go, go! Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' Oh, Greased Lightnin' ninguno te podrá alcanzar. Go, go, go! Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' ¡Me envidiarán! ¡Ha-ha! ¡Se morirán! ¡Ha-ha! Por Greased Lightnin' ¡Go, go, go! Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go... Con un buen par de alerones y llantas de aleación... Ba-bap, ba-bap, ba-bap, ba-bap Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh... Escapes tuneados y luz freno de neón... Ba-bap, ba-bap, ba-bap, ba-bap Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh... Cuando ruja su motor trinfaré como un playboy... Veréis como alucinan cuando le unte brillantina al Greased Lightnin' ¡Go, go, go! Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go... oh Greased Lightnin' volando te verán pasar... ¡Go, go, go! Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' Oh, Greased Lightnin' ninguno te podrá alcanzar. Oh... Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' ¡Me envidiarán! ¡Ha-ha! ¡Se morirán! ¡Ha-ha! Por Greased Lightnin' ¡Go, go, go! Go-go-go-go-go-go-go-go... oh Greased Lightnin' volando te verán pasar... ¡Go, go, go! Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' Oh, Greased Lightnin' ninguno te podrá alcanzar... ¡Go, go, go! Greased Lightnin', oh Greased Lightnin' ¡Me envidiarán! ¡Ha-ha! ¡Se morirán! ¡Ha-ha! Por Greased Lightnin' lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin'... Categoría:Canciones Grease